No me dejes
by Miss GRavedad 18
Summary: Escena eliminada de "Sueños húmedos". Leo quiere dejar muy en claro sus sentimientos por su querido hermanito, aunque la charla que ambos tienen se desvíe completamente de su verdadero propósito. Slash. T-cest. Todas las demás advertencias dentro del fic.


¡Sorpresa! Vengo con un fic de capítulo único que ya dejé explicado en "Sueños húmedos", pues es "lo que no se vio" tras concentrarme de lleno en una linda escena que podrán leer en el fic anteriormente mencionado.

Si no han leído "Sueños húmedos" más específicamente el epílogo, no entenderán muy bien la situación, así que regrésense un poco y lean primero el capítulo seis antes de comenzar esta lectura.

**Advertencias:** Este capítulo contiene escenas explicitas del tipo Slash y T-cest. Un poco de drama y algo de miel para compensar el lemon brusco que hice de Raph x Donnie.

**Advertencia 2:** ¡Lemon! Uno algo esperado por los fans de Leo y Mikey. Aquí esta para compensar que en el último capítulo solamente lo insinué más no lo pude poner.

**Notas importantes:** Como creí que sería mucho poner dos lemons completitos y bien detallados en un solo capítulo, decidí poner este aparte, así que, como mencioné antes, si no has leído el epílogo de "Sueños húmedos", mejor no leas esto aún. Corre al fic y lee el último capítulo que subí.

**Dedicación: **Para mi linda Jackeline. Aquí está la mayor demostración de amor de tus personajes favoritos. Espero que el lemon sea de tu agrado.

¡Diviertanse!

…

_Capítulo único: No me dejes._

Cerró la puerta de su habitación tras dejar a Mikey sentado en su cama; el pequeño insistió en hablar, así que no tuvo más remedio que tomar la responsabilidad que le correspondía y aclarar todo de una vez por todas.

Tenía que decírselo cuanto antes, aunque eso resultara en dos agonizantes semanas, que era el tiempo que su padre le había aconsejado que permaneciera en casa antes de volver a su viaje de vuelta a Brasil.

—¿Porqué elegiste un lugar tan lejos de casa? —preguntó Mikey al verlo tomar asiento a su lado.

—No fue mi intención —se disculpó—. Simplemente me enamoré del lugar, y supe desde un principio que era el lugar perfecto para encontrar el camino a la luz que necesito para poder completar la misión que Splinter me encomendó.

El jovencito de las tiernas marcas en el rostro desvió la mirada, pues no soportaba mostrarle aquellos ojos tristes a Leo; no necesitaba que sintiera compasión por él, pues el mayor tenía suficientes problemas como para acarrearle más con sus berrinches de niño bobo.

—¿Volverás a irte en pocos días, cierto? —preguntó con algo de dolencia, pero mostrándole una sonrisa que Leonardo supo descifrar como falsa—. Donnie tiene mucha suerte.

Leo sonrió ligeramente, pues todos estaban al tanto de que Raphael no volvería a acompañarlo en su viaje; había completado su misión y podía permanecer en casa, por lo que él y Donatello permanecerían juntos.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Aquella frase hizo que su corazón se detuviera y su estomago se retorciera unas cuantas veces; no le gustaba como había sonado, y menos por la seriedad en las facciones de Leo.

—¿Ocurre algo malo conmigo? —preguntó inocentemente el de bandana naranja.

—Por supuesto que no Mikey. Aquí el del problema soy yo. Verás; estos tres meses fuera de casa…

—¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó.

No sabía por qué, pero repentinamente se encontró interrumpiendo a su hermano, pues presentía que aquello que tenía que decirle no era algo bueno para él.

Pero lejos de molestarse por ser interrumpido, Leonardo sonrió, acariciando el rostro enrojecido del más pequeño.

—Por supuesto que te extrañé —contestó—. Eso ni siquiera se pregunta. Pero hay algo muy importante que descubrí estando lejos de casa, y creo que debo liberarte de este compromiso que ambos tenemos desde hace tres meses, pues no considero apropiado amarrarte a mí si voy a permanecer fuera por meses y sólo volveré durante algunos días para volver a marcharme.

Tras escuchar esto, Mikey no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran debido al llanto que deseaba salir con desesperación; presentía que algo así sucedería, y era por eso que no quería dejar hablar a su hermano.

Estaba terminando con él, y no podía evitarlo.

Comenzó a llorar abiertamente y corrió al gran mueble de dos puertas donde el mayor escondía la ropa que utilizaba durante el invierno y se escondió allí. No quería verlo, no quería que su mirada arrepentida lo consolara, pues aquello lo llevaría irremediablemente a conformarse con lo que Leonardo le ofrecía, y en estos momentos lo que menos necesitaba es que le dijeran que fácilmente podían volver a ser los hermanos que eran antes.

Antes de confesarse lo que sentían.

Antes de besarse por primera vez.

Antes de hacer el amor de la forma tan apasionada como sólo Leo podía lograrlo.

Leonardo se acercó al mueble y tocó por fuera, escuchando solamente los gimoteos por parte de su hermano menor.

—Mikey, tienes que comprenderlo —intentó hacerlo razonar—. Tú te quedaras aquí durante los próximos tres años mientras yo esté entrenando en Brasil. No puedo obligarte a que me esperes durante tanto tiempo, y por mi parte, me encontraré ansioso de volver a casa para estar contigo e intentar no decepcionarte. Eso evitará que me concentre e inevitablemente a fallar en la misión que me ha encomendado Splinter.

—_Déjame sólo_ —lo escuchó decir con voz quebrada—. _Ya sé que te arrepentiste de estar conmigo porque la primera vez que lo hicimos fui muy torpe y no sabía qué hacer. No tienes que poner excusas tontas._

Leonardo suspiró ante las palabras de su hermanito; era verdad, Mikey había sido malísimo la primera vez que tuvieron relaciones, pues recordaba que no paraba de hacer preguntas sobre porqué tenía que prepararlo antes de entrar en él, el porqué de tener que utilizar un liquido que parecía baba ahí abajo y lo peor de todo; no querer liberar su semilla porque creyó que era otra cosa. Aún y cuando había sufrido ese tipo de accidentes durante tantas noches.

Pero eso era poco a comparación de los golpes que había recibido Leonardo cada vez que el niño no podía soportar el dolor o el placer que estaba experimentando; una que otra patada al levantar su pierna y un par de cachetadas y manotazos era lo que más recordaba.

Volvió al presente encontrándose con que esos días habían quedado muy atrás, pues su hermanito tenía un dolor que no envidiaba para nada las molestias de una primera vez.

Decidido por ponerle fin a esto; abrió desde afuera las puertas del guardarropa y se topó con la conmovedora escena de que Mikey estaba abrazado a sus abrigos viejos mientras tenía puesta una graciosa gorra de oso panda que lo hacía ver tremendamente adorable.

El más joven volteó a verlo con el rostro enrojecido por el llanto y le dio la mano, esperando pacientemente porque la tomara.

Después de algunos eternos segundos para Leonardo, Mikey unió sus manos para salir del gran mueble y poder hablar de frente con su hermano.

—No eres malo en la cama, Mikey —le sonrió—. Y si lo fueras, aún así no me interesaría estar con nadie más que no fueras tú.

Los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron como dos grandes diamantes y no pudo evitar sonreír con torpeza; pero rápidamente aquella muestra de felicidad fue reemplazada por tristeza, pues aún tenía presente el porqué de aquella charla.

—Te vas a olvidar de mí —dijo el menor con pena—. Estarás tan ocupado con una nueva vida que no querrás volver aquí.

—¿Qué? —se expresó completamente asustado por aquellas palabras—. ¡Jamás! Nunca podré resignarme a estar lejos de ti. Es por eso que debemos mantener una promesa; cuando termine mi entrenamiento, estaremos juntos, para siempre. Siempre y cuando, tu estés dispuesto a esperarme, pero viviendo una vida sin privaciones hasta volver a estar juntos. ¿Me lo prometes?

Mikey por fin le dedicó una sonrisa, muy pequeña pero al fin de cuentas expresaba lo que estaba sintiendo. Movió la cabeza de forma positiva y se paró de puntitas hasta alcanzar los labios de su hermano, quien no se opuso al beso que le fue ofrecido; había deseado aquello desde que llegó a la guarida, pero las circunstancias simplemente no lo habían permitido.

Tomó el rostro del más bajito para poder besarlo más a gusto y quedarse así durante mucho tiempo, pero la traviesa lengua de Michelangelo comenzó a presionarlo para intensificar el beso.

El pequeño puso sus manos en el pecho de su hermano y comenzó a descender poco a poco por su cuerpo, dándose cuenta Leonardo de que sus intenciones estaban más allá que un simple beso.

—Mikey, no… —se separó el mayor.

—¿Ya no quieres hacerlo conmigo? —preguntó con dolencia en esos ojos bajo la graciosa gorra.

—No es eso… —negó con la cabeza—… Pero esto sólo hará más difícil la separación.

—Entonces hagámoslo una última vez —rogó el pequeño—. Quiero estar contigo una vez más Leo. Lo he deseado desde hace tiempo, y sé que tú también me has extrañado.

Tenía razón. No podía negarlo; tantas noches estando a solas con Raphael, buscó algo de privacidad para poder desahogarse mientras pensaba en su hermanito, pues el rudo ninja no dejaba de mencionar todas las veces que se lo haría a Donnie, incluyendo detalles como el lugar y las caricias que lo obligaría a hacerle.

«Eres asqueroso» mencionó más de una vez.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que Mikey caminó hasta la cama y se sentó de nuevo, dando un par de brinquitos como para probarla antes de recostarse en ella.

Para Leonardo, esa fue una clara invitación a seguirlo, y desobedeciendo a su razón, rápidamente alcanzó a Mikey en aquel cómodo lecho.

El pequeño se acomodó hasta topar en el respaldo de la cama y Leo gateó hasta quedar frente a él, como una fiera acechando a su presa. Entonces Mikey intentó quitarse el gorrito, cosa que desagradó completamente al mayor.

—Déjalo —lo aplastó contra su cabeza—. Ese gorrito en ti está comenzando a excitarme.

El más joven sonrió de forma traviesa mientras no quitaba los ojos de los de su hermano; aquello evidentemente estaba provocando aún más a Leo, y ese había sido su propósito desde que este último se había negado a continuar con él.

Y Leo lo supo, aunque al final se resignó a caer en la tentación que provocaba en él el cuerpo de su hermanito.

Mikey se recostó completamente en la cama, juntando sus piernitas y llevando un dedo a sus labios para mostrar una apariencia inocente, algo que hacía juego perfectamente con el gorrito para nieve que mantenía puesto. El mayor se posicionó sobre él, rodeando su cuerpo con las propias extremidades al quedar en cuatro sobre él, impidiéndole que saliera huyendo a partir de ese momento; aunque ese no significaba un gran problema para él, pues quien había iniciado todo había sido el mismo ninja de los nunchakus.

Fue hasta entonces que Leonardo terminó dándose cuenta de algo que notó fugazmente cuando llegó, pero que comprobó justo en esos momentos al tener el cuerpo de su hermano debajo de él; Mikey tenía algo de peso extra, y aquello lo hacía ver totalmente lindo y apetecible.

Sonrió al pensar que el mayor atractivo del menor de los hermanos Hamato, aparte de sus ojos y sus pecas, habían sido sus deditos y piernas cortas y regordetas.

Comenzó a delinear con la punta de su dedo todas las marcas de nacimiento que el más joven tenía en sus piernas, provocando una ligera risita en el dueño de estas.

—Me haces cosquillas, Leo —jugueteó.

Comenzó a seguir el juego de su hermanito y siguió en lo suyo, hasta que repentinamente recordó algo que le haría falta al llegar el momento más importante de aquella noche.

Dirigió su vista debajo de la almohada que Mikey estaba utilizando e intentó encontrar una forma conocida para ambos, hasta que fue interrumpido por el menor.

—Ahí ha estado desde la última vez que lo usamos —respondió antes de obtener la segura pregunta—. No te preocupes por eso.

Reconociendo que también estaba enterado y sorprendido de que pudiera leer su rostro tan fácilmente, Leonardo tomó las muñecas Mikey y estiró sus brazos a los costados mientras atrapaba sus cortitas piernas con las propias, quedando completamente a su merced, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a su cuello, pasando su lengua por aquella deliciosa y tersa piel.

El rubor inundó rápidamente el rostro de Mikey, quien miraba atentamente al cielo de la cama al sentir aquella carne húmeda acariciar su cuello para después pasar a su clavícula, su pecho y finalmente el resto de su plastrón.

Leo soltó el fuerte agarre para meter su mano por debajo de la blanca almohada y sacar un recipiente con un líquido resbaloso que había podido conseguir gracias a que lo utilizaba frecuentemente para hidratar la piel. Aunque nuca lo admitiría frente a su pequeño amante.

Vertió algo del contenido de la botella en sus manos y las dirigió a la entrepierna de Mikey, quien en esos momentos estaba tratando de reprimir algunos gemidos.

—¿Porqué te contienes? —preguntó el mayor, insistiendo en acariciar aquella parte baja del cuerpo de Mikey—. Me gusta escuchar los sonidos que haces cuando te toco.

—P-podrían escucharnos —respondió antes de llevar las manos a su boca para evitar que aquellos sonidos salieran de ella.

Mikey tenía razón; Splinter tenía suficiente trauma con escuchar el escándalo que Raphael y Donatello hacían cada vez que tenían sexo como para sumarse ellos a la lista, así que no lo obligaría a gritar y gemir aunque estuviera muriendo por escucharlo gimotear su nombre.

—¡Mhhh! ¡Leo! —ahogó aquel grito bajo sus manos.

El miembro de Mikey había salido rápidamente cuando comenzó a estimular aquella pequeña abertura entre sus piernas, lo cual demostraba lo ansioso que estaba por aquél tipo de contacto, y tras lograr su primer objetivo, Leo dirigió su otra mano, también lubricada, a su propia entrepierna para prepararse y poder penetrar a su hermano.

Su propia hombría no tardó en salir gracias a aquellos gemidos y ese lindo rubor en el rostro de Mikey eran su mejor estimulante, aunque también ayudaba el que se había vuelto todo un experto en darse placer a sí mismo tras estar tanto tiempo alejado de su pequeño amante.

Y la imaginación de Rapha cuando se expresaba en voz alta no ayudaba en nada.

Leo comenzó a gemir levemente cuando sintió su miembro endurecer por completo, prosiguiendo con las auto caricias para después posicionarse con más comodidad ente las piernas del menor.

Mikey se dio cuenta de sus intenciones muy tarde, ya que sumido en el placer que estaban proporcionándole, no notó que Leo había llegado a su máximo esplendor sin más ayuda que la de su propia mano.

—Soy un… Pésimo a-mante —gimió el menor—. No-te ayudé a que saliera d-de su escondite.

—No te preocupes por eso —suspiró y se quedó quieto un momento—. Mi recompensa llegará cuando esté dentro de ti.

Mikey negó con la cabeza fuertemente y reunió fuerzas para levantarse de su sitio, topando con Leo y empujándolo de espaldas sobre la parte final de la cama.

—¿Qué haces Mikey? —preguntó, sobando insistentemente su frente, la cual había topado con la del más joven.

El pequeño se sentó sobre las piernas de su hermano y apoyó sus manos sobre aquél resistente pecho, tratando de mantenerlo inmóvil por un momento.

—En días pasados, me encontraba muy aburrido, así que entré a la habitación de Donnie y tomé un libro de sus estanterías —comenzó a relatar—. Ahí leí algo que me pareció interesante; "si quieres que las sensaciones se agudicen, intenta hacer las cosas a ciegas". Eso me dio una idea que tal vez te guste.

Leonardo parecía no comprender aquellas palabras, hasta que Mikey tomó la delgada tela que delineaba sus ojos y la movió un poco hasta dejar el nudo entre los ojos del mayor, dejándolo completamente a ciegas.

Y entonces Leo supo lo que quería hacer; quería que la sensación y el placer que sentían al hacer el amor fuera aún más intensas, lo cual no objetaba bajo ninguna circunstancia.

La idea del menor no era mala, y dentro de poco descubrirían si realmente funcionaba.

Mikey, aún sentado en aquellas piernas inmóviles, bajó el gorrito en forma de oso hasta cubrirse completamente los ojos; ahora él y Leo estaban a mano y harían todo a ciegas, justo como lo deseó desde que leyó aquél aburrido libro del que sólo había podido sacar aquella información que pudiera serle de utilidad.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó de golpe quien en esos momentos estaba debajo.

—¿Te refieres a que…?

Leonardo no le dio tiempo a Mikey de terminara aquella pregunta, pues tomó fuertemente sus caderas y lo levantó, dirigiéndolo hasta su hombría y obligándolo a sentarse en ella.

—¡Ah! ¡Leo! —chilló ante aquel pedazo de carne hacerse paso en su interior—. Eso fue cruel.

—Lo sé —respondió poniendo todo su autocontrol en el propósito de no moverse hasta que su hermano se acostumbre a él—. Lamento no haberte preparado antes, pero ya no podía esperar ni un segundo más.

Mikey se mantuvo en su postura, aguantando unas lagrimas que querían salir gracias al dolor que le causó aquella brusca intromisión, así que simplemente cerró en un puño las manos que mantenía en el pecho de Leo y presionó un par de veces sobre este para no prescindir.

Entonces, para sorpresa de Leo, fue el mismo Mikey quien comenzó a moverse, provocando sensaciones en él que nunca en su vida había experimentado antes; la teoría que tenía su hermanito sobre privarse de la vista para incrementar el placer sexual había sido totalmente un éxito, pues tenía que mantenerse muy concentrado para no correrse dentro de su hermano en este preciso momento.

Pero era inevitable no pensar en el placer que estaba recibiendo en esos momentos, pues la falta de visión no le permitía concentrase en otra cosa que no fuera la increíble sensación que hacía la estrechez de Mikey al presionar su miembro y aquellas lindas piernitas rozar insistentemente las suyas.

Entonces él mismo comenzó a embestir a su hermano, provocando que diera uno que otro brinquito sobre su pelvis.

—¡Ah! ¡Leo! ¡Se siente muy bien! —comenzó a decir, provocando que las embestidas del mayor fueran cada vez más rápidas.

Pero aún así, Leonardo no se encontraba satisfecho, pues aquella posición, aunque muy eficiente, no lo llenaba por completo, por lo que obligó a Mikey a parar sus movimientos y a recostarse nuevamente en la cama después de buscar con la mano el lugar apropiado donde pudiera descansar su cuerpo.

El pequeño emitió un ligero quejido cuando al cambiar de posición, su hermano salió de él, así que rápidamente abrió sus piernas y las levantó un poco esperando que Leo tuviera más comodidad para seguir con el acto. Pero en cuanto Leo lo encontró con sus manos, lo obligó a acomodarse de nuevo, haciendo que se recostara en su costado derecho para levantar en alto su pierna izquierda.

Quedando casi sentado en la pierna derecha del más joven, Leo se posicionó para continuar con lo que habían interrumpido, así que entro de nuevo en su hermano, esta vez con más facilidad tras apoyar aquella cortita pierna sobre uno de sus hombros.

—¡Ah! Mucho mejor —expresó el mayor.

Y fácilmente Mikey pudo notar porqué, pues de esa forma podía llegar mucho más adentro de él, provocando mayores y mejores sensaciones que electrizaban todo su cuerpo.

Aquello era maravilloso; nunca habría imaginado que llegaría a compartir ese tipo de experiencias con su amado hermano mayor, aún y cuando literalmente soñaba con él casi a diario.

Además de que estaba el hecho de que en dos semanas más, Leo volvería a irse, dejándolo desconsolado y sólo, pues para ese entonces habrían roto cualquier tipo de relación que sobrepasara su situación de hermanos.

En ese caso, sonsacaría al mayor para que hicieran aquello a diario; de esa forma, él se daría cuenta del error que había cometido al deshacer su relación amorosa y "volver a la normalidad", pues el caer así de fácil ante una insinuación tan poco insistente decía mucho de los deseos escondidos tras su listo hermano.

Sintió la sensación de aquella semilla derramarse dentro de él multiplicarse a comparación de la última vez que pudo disfrutarlo; Leo se había esmerado mucho más esta vez, y el quedar completamente ciegos para intensificar las sensaciones había ayudado bastante.

Inmediatamente después, Michelangelo se vino sobre las blancas sabanas de aquella cama, cosa que le importó a ninguno de los dos en aquellos momentos

Respirando agitadamente, levantó su gorrito, encontrándose con que Leo había terminado de bajar su bandana hasta su cuello, quedando esos ojos azul intenso completamente descubiertos y sin nada que opacara su belleza natural.

Ambos se sonrieron por incontables segundos, hasta que el recuerdo de su más reciente discusión llegó a la mente de Mikey, e inevitablemente desfiguró su rostro en un gesto que claramente decía que estaba a punto de llorar.

Borrando su sonrisa, Leo esperó con dolor que la primera lágrima saliera de aquellos lindos ojos y se acercó un poco para poder rodearlo con sus brazos.

—Te dije que si hacíamos esto terminaría por dolerte mucho más de lo que imaginabas —dijo, poniendo un poco más de presión en el abrazo que le estaba regalando.

—No me dejes Leo —sorbió un moco travieso que rápidamente derramó—. No me dejes sólo de nuevo.

—Lo siento Mikey —dijo casi apretando los labios ante la impotencia que sentía—. Pero es mi deber como futuro maestro obedecer las órdenes de Splinter. Sólo así, cuando termine mi entrenamiento, estaremos juntos, y créeme; nadie en esta vida podrá separarme de ti. Nunca más.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó con inocencia.

—Dejaré de llamarme Leonardo Hamato si es que llego a faltar a esa promesa.

Sólo de aquella forma logró calmarlo, y enseguida, el mismo Mikey se recostó en la cama y estiró sus brazos para invitarlo a que durmieran abrazados.

Leonardo lo complació, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del más joven y dejándose rodear por aquellos cortitos brazos que tanto amaba. Estiró un poco la sabana y tapó a ambos, suspirando un par de veces antes de que Mikey rompiera el agradable silencio.

—¿Podemos dormir así durante estas dos semanas? —preguntó.

—Nada me haría más feliz —se acomodó aún más en aquel cuerpecito debajo de él.

—¿Y también podemos seguir haciendo lo que hicimos hoy? —esto último lo preguntó con algo de emoción puesta en sus palabras.

—Mmm… —se quedo pensando un momento, poniendo un tanto nervioso a Mikey ante su posible respuesta—… Tener sexo; sí. La misma rutina; no. Estoy seguro de que tendrás algunas nuevas ideas para intentar una diferente cada día, de esa forma no se volverá aburrido para ninguno de los dos.

Mikey rió de forma traviesa ante la respuesta de su hermano, y quedando al descubierto, abrazó aún más a Leo, quien se dejó consentir hasta que supo que su hermanito se había quedado dormido.

—Lo siento tanto Mikey —dijo en un susurro para no despertar a su hermano—. Al final terminé por amarrarte a mí mucho más de lo que creí. Sólo espero que puedas tenerme la paciencia necesaria para que esto funcione.

Y dicho esto, cerró los ojos, esperando que el día de mañana fuera menos doloroso para ambos.

_**Fin**_

**Como dato curioso, nunca había hecho un fic donde hubiera una sola escena. Aunque al final no es un fic sompleto, solamente lo que no se vio dentro del fic original.**

**¡Es mi primer Lemon Leo x Mikey! ¿Les ha gustado? Disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, así que posiblemente haga otro en un futuro; uno donde los protagonistas de la historia sean ellos precisamente.**

**Espero sus comentarios, ¡y gracias por leer!**

**Miss GRavedad.**


End file.
